<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle Prep: Heal by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810440">Battle Prep: Heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa does her healing training</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle Prep: Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If my maths' is right and it usually isnt then 567 words = 285 points<br/>EXP: 2 point<br/>Purification: 15%</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door shut with a loud <em>click</em> as Vanessa marched from the front door in a daze, rifling through the kitchen drawers she found the lighter. Depending on how long everything between the others’ goes, Ana should be about half an hour behind her, give or take.<br/><br/>Prepping the alarm on her phone for twenty minutes before locking herself in the bathroom, she emptied it’s bin down the garbage shute outside and settled it in the bathtub. The hot pink paint on the metal can was chipping and faded but stood in stark contrast to the dark grey glittery tiles of the bathroom, Vanessa bit her lip in frustration as she piled toilet paper into it. <em>It made no difference of you being there. They didn’t need you. Even when you do something, you’re useless.</em> She thought, tears welling up, thinking about how the last few battles she had hardly been able to heal anyone. It was her fault Ana had to shoulder that trauma of facing Belladonna alone, it’s her fault Vondila lost her arm. <em>If I was better at my job that wouldn’t have happened</em>. <br/><br/>Rolling up her sleeve she recited every medical book she had been memorising since starting her life as a Magi in her head. Skin scarring, nerve damage, blisters, flicking the lighter on she watched it burn one square of toiler paper in her hands for a while. <em>Even when you do do anything it always backfires on you</em>. She didn't know if it was the stress of everything going on in her life right now, or maybe her Soul Gem was cloudier than she thought it looked and her magic was running out but this idea came to her after a magical blow-back burned her arm, it had healed. It always does, but she can do better.<br/><br/>Probably about twenty-five minutes before Ana came home now. She dropped the lighter in the trash can and watched it burn, holding the hem of her shirt in her mouth she took a few steady breaths--to stop herself from crying she told herself—and stuck her arm into the fire.<br/><br/>It took longer than she expected for the pain to register--maybe she was just used to pain at this point--before she found herself biting down harder on her shirt, stomping her foot in the bathtub in pain before pulling her arm out of the fire, dousing it under the tap she wimpered as the cold water touched the now sensitive pink skin.<br/>Thinking over the medical journals she examined the damage, the blisters suggested second-degree-burns, as she focused on the healing process on her arm, watching the pink and red welts, burns and blisters fade back to her natural mocha freckled skin. Flexing her hand and testing her motor skills by tossing a bar of soap up and down she was satisfied with her recovery she doused her arm in the flames again, this time picking up and holding a clump of immolated tissue paper until she had to rip her arm out of the flames again and repeated her treatment.<br/><br/>The third time was cut short by the fire alarm going off just before Vanessa's phone did, Quickly filling the trashcan up with water and dumping the evidence down the toilet Vanessa bolted from the bathroom with a towel to try to clear the air underneath the fire alarm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>